Suprise!
by Deadly Princess of Ice
Summary: Poseidon and Sally have kept a secret from Percy: he has a brother and sister! Then Poseidon has another surprise for the triplets: the boys can have children! They learn the hard way. Now Percy, Apollo, the Seven ,Will and Nico are in for many surprises!(Contains Solangelo ,Frazel ,Reynnabeth , Jasper and More!
1. Chapter 1

I watched the trees fly by the window as mom drove us to our new home. My father and the other Olympians had built us a house closer to camp ,no not just closer ,they extended the barrier so that the house is apart of the camp now. My mom and Paul got blessed by Athena and Apollo so they have more knowledge and can no longer lie very well ,but it is so that my mom will be there to be like a guideance counseler to the campers and Paul will be there to give them an education if they want it. I noticed then that the trees were now slowing down and the road had turned bumpier .I looked out the window and saw an amazing light blue three story house and a black iron fence starting at the house and creating a giant backyard for as far as I could see.' _Why did they put a fence there?'_ I think to my self then shrug and forget about it as the car stops in front of the house. Mom and Paul climb out of the now fixed blue Prius (thank you Leo's dad) and started walking to the house. Slowly I opened the car and got out.I then jogged to catch up with them while noticing there was also a garage to the right of the house . Right as we got to the porch the door opened and my boyfriend stepped through the door to greet us, because he had helped build the house and he's my boyfriend , he's also going to be living with us.

"Hello Sally, Paul ." he said to my parents before turning to me while my parents wisely walked in knowing they did not want to see me and my boyfriends makeout session. He walked over to me and looped his gorgeous ,tan ,toned arms around my waist as I looped my arms around his neck. He leanned down to kiss me and I gasped as he did, so he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we tongue wrestled until I was out of breath.

"Well that was amazing Apollo but don't you want to show me the work you helped with ,like maybe our bedroom?"I asked him after pulling away slightly. He grinned widley and snapped his fingers transporting us to our room in a flash of gold glitter.

All I could think was 'Wow' when I regained my focus and balance. He had painted the south and north walls gold and the west and east walls navy blue and up against the south wall between two windows was a king sized bed with a gold head board that was carved with different symbols the two biggest being a sun and a trident. On the bed was a navy blue and gold swirled comforter and 3 gold pillows and 3 navy blue colored pillows. the floor was covered in the softest ,fuzziest blue tie-dyed carpet. To the right of the bed was a gold door and to the left another gold door.I looked at Apollo curiosly while pointing at the doors, he grinned and walked to the right one with me following closely. He waited until I was right beside him to open it and when he did my jaw dropped; he had put a hot tub in our room plus an Olympic sized pool ,a shower and a rugular bathtub in the bathroom along with a sink ,washer and dryer and a toilet and the walls were a soft blue. In all our bathroom was huge. Apollo led me out of there and over to the other gold door which tuned out to be a huge room with a gold and red wall with closet doors on it and the oppisite wall was green and blue with closet doors and on the inside of the door was a note from Aphrodite that said:

 _Apollo and Percy,I have stocked your closests with casual ,dress and 'fun' clothes .Some days I will pick something secial out for you so were it or be cursed wih bad !_

 _Love ,Aphrodite_

"Oh gods,why us?!" I mutterd into Apollo's chest as he laughed and dragged me over to his closet, which opened at the touch of his hand . Inside was a single outfit that Aprodite had apperently chosen for him for the day. The outfit was a Sky blue shirt that matched his eyes , black skinny jeans and gold converse high tops .Apollo just sighed and started undressing in front of me until he was down to his black boxers. I ran my eyes over his smooth toned chest and amazing six-pack. I hear him laugh as he starts to put the clothes on .Once he's done though he drags me to my closet and I dread to think what that crazy goddess has chosen for me to wear. But i'm suprised at the clothes she chose apperantly going easy on me but helping to tease Apollo a little by giving me a tight black shirt ,dark blue skinny jeans and tall black zip up boots. Apollo is apperantly impaitent beacause he just flashed the clothes on and groans at the sight causing me to smirk.

Suddenly I rember my earlier confusion of the black iron fence"Hey Apollo why is there a fence creating a backyard here?" I ask him .

He snaps back to reality and grins wildley ."Come downstairs and I'll gather everyone then tell you ." He says kissing me quickly then runs out the door dragging me with him . I notice that there are stairs right outside our door and three rooms to the right and left of ours.I make Apollo stop at the stairs by pulling him back to me.

"Wait why are there seven other rooms up here?" I ask confused.

"There's a room for all members of the seven and thier boy/girlfriends and Jason and Piper are the first door to the right ,then Leo and Calypso, and last on the right is Hazel and Frank. First on the left is Nico and my son ,Will, then you have Annabeth and Reyna,and the last two rooms are a suprise that is waiting wih your other suprise downstairs so let's get going, Percy!" Apollo says frustrated and excited bouncing on the balls of his feet like he has ADHD like a demigod.

"Fine come on i guess"I say groaning in defeat.

 ** _Downstairs In Poesidon's PoV_**

I was down in the kitchen with the other 10 Olympians ,Sally, Paul and Percy's suprises talking when I heard Apollo and Percy running down the stairs ,Percy cursing Apollo the whole way down.I chuckled at them gaining the attention of everyone at the table, they looked at me curious and I nodded sharply causing them to become excited . See Percy was not born an only child ,he was born as the oldest triplet of two identical boys and a sister . Today we were introducing him to his brother and sister, Theseus and Diana Jackson. The Olympians ,excluding me, and Paul walked to the stairs to greet Percy and Apollo while me and Sally stayed back with Thess and Ana who we had told the truth to yesterday. I then hear Percy and Apollo stop talking at the bottom of the stairs

.I ask Apollo mentally' _Ready?'_

' _Yeah he's anxious so hurry'_ Apollo replies

"Thess ,Ana come on ,you have a brother to meet." They nod excitedly and wait for me and thier mother to get in front of them. Which we do but I appear first under the archway leading to the stairs and living room from the kitchen.I turn and look at Percy,"Percy ,my boy ,come here a moment please."I say to him. He bounces over to me with two running strides and stops two feet away from me.

"Yes dad?" He ask curiously"Am I in trouble again?"

I laugh and shake my head and he looks extremley relived at the shake of my head."No ,but me and your mother have some news for you."I say and Sally comes to my side with his siblings behind us.

Sally takes the lead from here"Percy,honey you were born with two other the oldest triplet with a younger brother and your sister is the youngest of you three."He looks at us in shock then grins.

"Really ?!" He starts bouncing"Where are they? Can I meet them?" Everyone laughs especially the two behind us.

"Well brother glad you are happy to meet us. "Everyone turns to me as Thess speaks up."Thought you'd be mad about not knowing about us for 17 years." Ana says while she and Thess nudge me and Sally to the side ,which we slide over gladly,letting them come in to veiw. Percy, Thess and Ana look at each other carefully before surging into each others arms and hugging the life out of each hug for ten minutes and would have hugged longer had i not wanted to give them thier early birthday presents.

"Hey Percy ,Thess ,Ana!"I yell at them gaining thier attention "I have early birthday presents for you in the back yard but you're to be blindfolded before going out there." They agreed so Apollo blindfolded Percy ,Artemis blindfolded Ana and Hermes blindfolded three gods guided the blindfolded demigods past the stairs straight through the narrow hallway that led straight to the back door which I opened for the twins and Athena and left it open for everyone else.

"Okay everyone wait here I'll go get the presents." I yell out and flash over to the blue barn thats hidden from veiw of the front yard by the the ten stall barn is five horse so far one for Paul,Sally and one for each of the triplets. I walk to the first three stalls and find Triton,Tyson and Rhode tacking up the triplets horses."Hello my children ,is everything ready?" I ask them.

Triton nods and says he's almost done then goes back to braiding Percy's horse's tail and mane.

Rhode gives him a thumbs up while straightening the saddle and saddle pad on Ana's horse.

Tyson ,who had become alot smarter over the years,said he was fine and kept adjusting the reins and bridle on Thess's horse.

I nodded satisfied then summoned my dark gray stallion that I called Sea Storm for me and Triton's blue roan gelding Sea Star, Rhode's red roan mare Sun Charmed ,and Tyson's light gray gelding Sebastion and put them fully tacked up in sea green saddlepads with a black trident logo in the back corner ,black english saddles, and black bridles with sea green reins **.(The triplets horses have the same stuff on them)**

Then i went to get Sally's gray Shire/thoroughbred pregnant mare,Sea Shell and Paul's Palimino quarter horse stallion Blowfish **(Pun intended)** . "Ok kids lets go give them the presents"I called out putting lead ropes on Shell and Fish while flashing Sea Storms stall door open and telling him to come to me ,I love that I created these animals.

Shell and Fish stood still while I mounted ,then followed me and Storm out of the barn with Triton on Star leading Percy's horse behind us,Rhode on Charm leading Ana's horse behind them,and Tyson on Seb leading Thess's horse(I have not given them names yet other than Sally and Paul's horses) . We rode to stand in front of had covered Sally and Pauls eyes for me."Ok line up the blindefolded people ." Artemis moved Ana to stand in front of Rhode, Apollo and Percy stood in front of Triton ,Hermes and Thess stood in front of Tyson, and Aphrodite moved Sally and Paul in front of me. I nodded my head and the four gods untied the blindfolds.

 **Percy's PoV**

Apollo untied my blindfold I gasped with my siblings and apperantly parents as it slipped from my front of me were two horses in identical gear .The blue roan carried my brother Triton but the one beside him was pitch black except for the big white star on his face that went from above the eyes to the muzzle "What's his name Tri?"I whisper to brother who is alot frienlier to me now days.

"Dad hasn't named them .He said its up to you fun Im going to jump with Star ,bye."Triton said before turning Star away and cantering off. I couldn't think of a good name so I asked the horse ' _Hello what were your parents names young one?'_.

 _'I am Blackjack's son with a regular horse named White Star ,Dad told me to call you boss but I will ask you what you want to be called'_ my horse replied."Blackjack!"I yell face palming my self."Ok your name will be Black Star and call me Percy" I told he horse who whinnied in agreement.I turned to Apollo "Well come on Sun Beam ,summon a horse from your chariot and ride with us!" I exclaim while mounting up and cantering off to jump with my brother.

 **Ana's Pov**

When Artemis took my blindfold off I gasped at the sight in front of me. My sister Rhode sat on a red roan mare and beside them stood a chestnut mare. _'Hello girl do you have a name?'_ I thought to the chestnut who turned to me and said _'No Princess Ana but your father has given me to you and you are to name me'_.I nod and think then say " I will name you Sea's Hunteress." then I turn to Artemis and say "Come on Arty , summon a horse and come ride with us .Please?"I beg taking my horse from Rhode and mounting quickly. Artemis sighs but relents and flashes in a silver mare with a dark gray mane and tail and a white saddle and bridle with a black saddle pad . She mounts the mare and the three of us go join our brothers on the cross country/jump course Triton had flashed onto the property.

 **Thess's PoV**

Hermes untied my blindfold and pulled it away from my eyes to reveal my little brother Tyson sitting on a light gray gelding holding a thunder cloud gray gelding. I freeze and gasp in shock , I look at the gelding closely and see that he has a symbol on his forehead that looks similar to the symbol of Hermes."He doesn't have a name does he Ty?"I ask my little brother who shakes his head.I turn and smirk at Hermes before turning back to Ty and the horses"How does Trickster sound buddy?" I ask the horse.

 _'Trickster .I like it ,thanks Boss now can we go beat your brothers at jumping,they suck at it?!'_ Trickster says in my head.I laugh and nod at him then get on him.

"Hermes come ride with us !"I exclaim as I ride off with Ty,Sebastion and Tricks. He grumbles a'fine' and then summons a horse that looks so amazing my jaw drops **.** The horses body is black and has a black/neon green tail with the symbol of hermes in neon green on his forehead. Hermes gets on the horse and rushes past me and Ty without a word getting words of protest from us such as,'HEY NO FAIR' from Tyson and 'YOU M-EFER WAIT FOR US' from me ,while he laughs.

 **Sally's PoV**

Me ,Paul and the gods watch from the back porch as the triplets ,the Twins ,Triton and Tyson try and beat each other in a jumping competition. The gods are the judges apperantly while me and Paul fawn over our new horses Sea Shell and Blowfish ,Paul laughed at the memory that the name brought to atteniton ,and I saw the irony of my horses name that probably came from the nursery ryhme 'Sally sells Sea Shells by the sea shore'. All the fun was interupted when I rememberd that we had to tell Chiron and the camp about my other two kids. I handed my gray mares rope to Paul before walking over to Poesidon."Poesidon have you told Chiron of our other two yet?" He pales and shakes his head.

"No but he needs to. We may as well go now ,can you ride for now or should I flash you yes I know about your pregnancy,oh Shell's pregnant too but you can ride her for now with a soft saddle ."he says in a rush.I laugh and pat his shoulder before saying that I would ride with the kids and their nods and flashes some tack onto mine and Pauls horses ,scaring Paul in the process.

"Kids come on we're riding over to camp to introduce Thess and Ana!"Posiedon calls to the kids and gods. I walk over to Paul and see that Posiedon had flashed a light pink bareback pad on to Shell and a baby blue saddle pad for Fish ,Fish had a black soft saddle on and both had black side pulls with reins the color of their saddle pad and bareback pad. Once I reached them and grabbed my horse a step stool appeared beside her, so I stepped up on it and pushed myself up on to her back in one swift jump. I then noticed Paul gapping with his mouth open at me and I laughed.

"Paul once I move away from it use the step stool to get on ,you know how right?" I asked him and he nodded his head." Good now hurry up!" I said before urging Shell forward to walk over to Posiedon.

" Hey is everyone else going to walk or ride?"I asked him.

"Aphrodite summoned her pegasus Strong Heart," he pointed to Aphrodite who had a white pegasus with a mane and tail of multi shaded pink and black wings,the pegasus had a white bridle and saddle with a hot pink saddle blanket "Athena and Ares summoned their prized war horses Flare and Flame," he told me nodding to the war sibblings where Athena was riding a dark gray stallion in all black and red tack and Ares was riding a black stallion with the same tack as Athenas horse "Demeter summoned her cart horse Carly" nodding to Demeter and a chestnut mare that was in black and neon green tack "Hera summoned Crystal ,her carriage horse" pointing to Hera and a white mare with shimmery green /blue and black tack "Heph summoned his mechanical horse Festus Sr."pointing to Hephasteus and a silver gray metal horse with a black wire mane and tail "and my brother summoned his lead chariot horse Thundercloud."Posiedon finished nodding to his brother who was on a dark dark gray stallion.

"Ok so everyones riding .Wait what's your horses name?" I asked him.

He laughed a little" Sally meet Sea Storm ,Sea Storm meet Sally." Storm whinned a greeting and I reached over to pat his neck when Paul finally walked over.

"Alright everyone ,lets go!" Posiedon called out.

The kids,a.k.a Tyson,Triton,Hermes,Artemis,Apollo,Rhode,Percy,Theseus,and Diana, went first racing against each other since all of their horses are full Throughbreds.

Ares and Athena went next also racing each other to see who could catch up with the kids.

Zeus,Hephasteus, Posiedon and Paul went a few strides ahead of me,Aphrodite,Hera and Demeter.

 **Chiron's PoV**

I was walking to lunch when I heard the pounding of alot of horse hooves and familiar laughter coming from the woods.I cuckled and waited for them to come into the rest of the campers had heard and they ,plus the Hunters of Artemis, had come to check it res of The Seven stood beside me confused as to why I was snickering to myself.

"Chiron what is funny about that noise?What is that noise anyway?" Asked Jason who stood by me .Annabeth was on my other side.

"That noise is going to cause a beting war to take place if I say who is involved and what is happening so just wait and watch !"I told him still quietly laughing. My bet is on Percy or Triton winning. Suddenly Blackjack appeared and stood at the bottom of the hill we are on sea green wings extended. **(Blackjacks wings are sea green in this story)**

"Why is Blackjack just standing there?" Hazel asked me.

"He's the finish line my dear." I told her nodded in understanding.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE PLACE YOUR BETS IN 3...2...1"I called out to the campers as Tyson,Triton,Hermes,Artemis,Apollo,Rhode,Percy and two others I didn't recongnize broke out of the forest riding the fast horses I hae ever seen. The campers were in an uproar makeing bets on who would win out of the nine.

Suprisingly Percy and the two i didnt know let thier reins go and grabbed a hand that was closest ,Percy grabbed the girls and the other boy grabbed the girls other hand and thier hands glowed blue and green until they were ahead of everyone then they let go of eachothers hands ,grabbed thier reins and raced each other to Percy's pegasus that I now noticed had been joined by a white blue winged pegasus and a dappled gray green winged pegasus. All I heard come from the three was

"Blackjack!"from Percy.

"Icce!"from the girl.

"Ocean!"from the other boy.

And thats the order they won in :

1st Percy

2nd the girl(Ana)

3rd the other boy(Thess)

4th Triton

5th Apollo

6thArtemis

7th Hermes

8th Rhode

9th Tyson

Then I noticed that there were more people coming out of the woods on and Athena had just come out and I could feel the rest of the Olympians ,minus Dion who was already here, in the woods on horses.

 **Percy's PoV**

"WOOO HOOO!TOLD YOU I'D WIN! I AM THE KING OF HORSES!YOU CAN SUCK IT THESS AND TRITON! BOOYAH!"I shouted out while cantering Black Star around with Ana behind me and Thess behind her. I could see everyone laughing at Triton's face when I said that. It was hilarious because Apollo and Hermes had fallen off their horses they were laughing so hard and by now the whole family was here and they were laughing at me and Triton too.

We finally calmed down and went to the ampitheater with the horses, campers, gods and Chiron oh and mom and Paul.

I made the annoucements with the gods and my siblings.

"So hello fellow campers ,if your new and havent heard yet i'm Percy Jackson and I got quite the suprise this morning !" giving the microphone to my dad I went to stand by Thess while Ana jumped onto my back bringing us both down . Thess laughed so me and Ana grabbed an ankle each and pulled him down with us

"Ahhhh" he yelped "what the hell did I do to you bro and sis?!"he said right as dad told the camp the three of us are triplets.

"WHAT!" everyone screamed. Me ,Ana, and Thess just waved from where we layed still I was being picked up by Apollo and Thess by Hermes,his boyfriend and Ana was picked up by Artemis her girlfriend. Aphrodite and her cabin 'awwwwed' at us three with our girlfriend and boyfriends as they kissed us in perfect timing with each other.

 **Apollo's PoV**

Hours after we'd introduced the camp to Percy's siblings me and Percy flashed back to the house . We landed on the bed in our room.

 _'Apollo tell Percy to go into his closet and put the outfit on'_ Aphrodite told me in my head . I repeated the message and Percy grumbled as he walked into the closet . I smirked and flashed my clothes off ,enjoying the freedom. I also soundproofed the room and made it where no one can get in but me and Percy. He finally walked out of the close and I promptly forgot how to breathe .

Percy was dressed in coblat blue lace panties and gold high heels on . His dick was nicley outlined by the panties and the heels made his legs look miles long. I made the 'come here ' gesture with my finger and he came forward to the edge of the bed so i was eye level with the beautifl 10 inch cock of my love . I grasped his hips and leaned forward to mouth at his dick while the panties were still on. He groaned and threaded is fingers into my hair as i kitten licked at his dick. I started kissing down his dick and lifted him above me so i could mouth at his balls . He was a moaning mess when i laid him down on the bed finally. I got down bettween Percy's legs and grabbed the blue underwear with my teeth ,dragging them off his body. He'd lost the heels already.

I moved back up to Percy's leaking dick and swallowed it all in one go. He let out a strangled gasp and i started bobbing head . I licked the underside and kissed the tip of it. He guided me with his hand an eventually came down my throat, moaning my name loudly .

He flipped over on to his stomach after i had taken my mouth off his dick . I smirked and a made an thick blue dildo appear in his ass . He screamed in pain and pleasure as it stretched him nicley for me . Once it deemed him stretched enough it dissapeared and he whinned from the loss , his pretty pink hole clenching and unclenching . I dove froward and started rimming my love.

"Apollo , I love this but if you dont stick your fucking horse sized dick in my ass i will tie you down and have sex with Hermes in front of you!" Percy moaned out. I groaned at the thought of Percy being fucked by my half brother and immediantly sat up .

I flipped him over and grabbed his hips . I shoved my hips forward and my 14 inch dick was swallowed by my boyfriends tight ass. I groaned and started fucking him mercilessly .

 ** _Meanwhile In The Room Of Hermes And Theseus_**

Hermes groaned at the sight of his boyfriend. Thess was wearing green lace panties and black highheels. Apollo didnt know it probably put he always thought of me during sex with Percy so whatever Apollo and Percy did ,Me and Thess did.

 ** _Meanwhile on Olympus_**

The goddess of love and the goddess of child-birth were disscussing the possibility of how many kids the two Jackson boys would end up being pregnant how many kids total would be in the Jackson household

 **The next day**

 **Sally's PoV**

I was down in the kitchen making breakfest with Paul, Leo and Calypso when all the kids came downstairs . First was a proud looking Apollo and limping Percy. I smothered a laugh at that. Then came a proud Hermes and limping Thess,I smothered another laugh again. Then a smug Nico and limping Will, smug Jason and limping Piper ,smug Reyna and limping Annabeth, proud Ana and limping Artemis and a tired Frank and Hazel. They all sat at the giant kitchen table as the four of us served breakfest and sat down ourselves. I waited until everyone had food in their mouths before i asked my question from the kitchen ,camera in hand and ready . I started streaming live to Olympus.

I cleared my throat "So how many kids should i expect to be running around here in afew months?" I questioned loudly

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **Tell me if I should continue the story or not please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sally's PoV**

Frank blushed but Hazel muttered "None."

Ana was too tired to talk so Artemis said "One possibly."

Hermes and Thess said "One at least." Hermes was still smiling and Thess was smiling tiredly.

Jason and Piper said "Two at least." And blushed.

Reyna and Annabeth shrugged "I'll probably have one like my mom." Annabeth said.

Nico and Will turned to Apollo with raised eyebrows and asked "Is it possible?" Apollo nodded and the boys groaned.

"Well dad can you give us a checkup after breakfast?" Will asked his father.

"Or I can just look into the future." Apollo said slowly. Will rolled his eyes while his dad closed his own.

"Percy and I are having twins two girls, Jason and Piper will have a boy and two girls, Nico and my son will have a girl and a boy, brother of mine and Thess will have two boys. As for the brain children Artemis and Ana will have a girl and Reyna and Annabeth will have a boy. "Apollo announced moments later. Then suddenly his gaze darted to Hazel.

"Hazel can I talk to you for a minute?" Apollo asked quietly. The dark-skinned girl nodded and they left the kitchen leaving everyone else confused.

 **Apollo's PoV**

The quiet girl followed me.

"Hazel do you want a child?" I asked quietly. I heard her sniffle.

"Yes, but it's not possible for me." She whispered and I could tell she was crying. I turned around and looked her straight in the face.

"That's what you think." I told her before dropping to my knees and placing my hands on her stomach and allowing my hands to glow a soft gold. She gasped in shock as she felt her insides shifting until they were like they should be.

I smiled as my job was done and stood up. Hazel grabbed me in a hug and started crying tears of joy and kept whispering thank-you in my ear multiple times. I carried her back to the kitchen and handed her to Frank.

"And these two now have the possibility of having a girl. This will be the only kid Hazel will have." I told everyone.

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy and have had a major case of writers block as you can tell from the shortness of the chapter. If you have a suggestion for any of my other stories plz give me ideas thank you, Noelle.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sally's PoV

6 months later

Apparently, demigods give birth earlier than mortals because today on October 30, 2020 at 11:40pm my boy's, Piper, Will, and Hazel let out identical screams. I chuckled and heard Apollo rushing around upstairs, trying to get everyone to where they needed to be. I iris messaged Chiron and told him that the next generation of heroes were arriving and we might need help. He had a shocked look but nodded and sped off to round up Apollo kids. I swiped through the message and noticed that the rest of the Olympians were already here. Aphrodite is bouncing in her 10-inch-tall pink glittery heels, Athena is looking bored, excited, and irritated, Hestia is excited and has a thinking look on her face, Demeter is bored, Hera is mad as always. The men however are the same and yet different at the same time: Poseidon is already rushing up the stairs as is Zeus, Hephaestus is bored, Dionysus and Ares aren't here. And neither is Artemis I realize.

"DAD, UNCLE, IF YOU DON'T STOP GETTING IN MY WAY I WILL BAN YOU FROM THE ROOMS UNTIL ALL THE CHILDREN ARE BORN! CALM DOWN AND GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" A voice roared from upstairs. Ah, found her, I think with a smirk. The father of my children comes downstairs with his brother and reach the bottom of the stairs just as their oldest brother flashes in. They all look worried and I realize they are awaiting the arrival of grandchildren as I am, and are feeling a snowstorm of emotions at the moment.

"Sit down everyone I'm sure everything will be ok." I try and say reassuringly. They nod and sit down anywhere they can.

Apollo's PoV

I rush around with my sister, helping everyone but the brain births. Percy is cursing me in English, Greek and Latin as he pushes our girls out, into the world of the living. He screams in unison with his brother, who is in his room with my brother, and their first kids are out. I immediately wrap my baby girl in a pink blanket and hand her to Poseidon, who snuck up here, just as Percy screams again and our second girl is born. I wrap her in a purple blanket and motion for my uncle to move over towards his son with our first daughter. Percy's attention is on the girls and he makes grabby motions for them. His father and I laugh but hand the girls to him anyway.

"Selina Clarisse Jackson." He whispers to the girl in the pink blanket. He then turns to me. "You name our other one." He says, smiling softly. I nod and think for a moment before answering.

"Sally Artemis Jackson." I tell him with a smile. His eyes shine with happiness at my words and he nods in agreement.

"I think those are perfect names for descendants of the sea." My uncle whispers before leaving the room. Me and Percy barely notice as the girls open their eyes and tear a gasp from my boyfriend. Selina's eyes are mine, bright, beautiful, sky blue and her hair is like her mothers, jet black. Sally has Percy's sea green and sea blue swirled eyes and golden blond sprouts of hair like mine.

Hermes's PoV

When our boys were finally born, they were perfection. The first baby boy has my brown hair and Thess's sea blue-green eyes and is wrapped in a blue blanket. The second is wrapped in a green blanket and has my bright mischievous blue eyes and jet black hair.

"Charlie Leo Jackson." Thess whispers to the blue blanketed baby.

"Lucas Apollo Jackson." I say to the boy in my arms. He smiles and pats my cheek.

Sally's PoV

"All right I'm fixing to bring everyone down here so please make room." Artemis said from the top of the stairs. The gods rushed around as our children began descending the stairs. Percy and Apollo came first holding a girl each. Then came Thess and Hermes carrying a boy each. Behind them is Jason and Piper with Piper holding a boy with electric blue eyes and thin chocolate brown hair and Jason holding two girls with thin blonde hair and eyes that are already constantly changing colors. Next is Nico and Will with Will holding the blonde haired, black eyed baby girl. Annabeth and Reyna are behind them with a black haired, grey eyed boy and behind them is Artemis and Ana with their black haired, silver eyed baby girl. Lastly Hazel and Frank appear with their only child, a baby girl with gold eyes and dark brown hair. All of the couples sit on the couches while the gods create new ones for them to sit on.

"What are their names?" I ask eagerly. They smiled and took turns introducing the kids.

"Selina Clarisse Jackson."

"Sally Artemis Jackson." Me and Artemis let out gasps at this.

"Charlie Leo Jackson." Hehasteus raises an eyebrow because those two names are both names of his dead sons.

"Lucas Apollo Jackson." Apollo just smiles at his brother.

"Tristian Jupiter Grace." Zeus smiles widely as his form flickers for a moment.

"Thalia Reyna Grace and Tessa Venus Grace." Aphrodite gasps and squeals quietly as her form also flickers for a moment.

"Bianca Naomi di Angelo," Hades is smiling widely and waits for his son to finish that sentence. "rebirth of my sister, the original Bianca di Angelo."

"Malcom Dylan Chase."

"Luna Raven Jackson."

"Hope Pandora Zhang."

Hades coughs loudly gaining our attention. "I thought you would like to know that Percy, your daughter Selina is the rebirth of your friend Selina. Thess, Hermes, Charlie is the rebirth of Leo Valdez and Lucas is the rebirth of Luke Castellan."

There is a sudden knock on the door and I know its Chiron and the campers. When I answer it I smile at them.

"You're a bit late Chiron."


	4. Chapter 5(AN sorry peoples)

Please don't kill me people. I hate authors notes as much as everyone else but im informing everyone that if you want a story of mine to continue give me an idea or offer to adopt it because I basically have no inspiration for any of them but The 6.

The only way you could adopt my story though is if I like your writing style, your grammar has to be almost perfect and you have to update better than me. I love my stories with all my heart so if you adopt one I expect it to be amazing as you continue it.

"Yours truly, from the Underworld, SCS


End file.
